God (Spawn)
God is a fictional character featured in the Spawn series. He appears to be based on the Nordic god Odin, as well as on the Abrahamic God. Biography God is the twin brother of Satan and one of the many children of the Mother of Existence. He and Satan were both given the Earth to decorate to their wishes. As the result of different personal tastes, God and Satan constantly bickered to a point where they declared war on one another. God became ruler of the realm of Heaven, while Satan became master of Hell. In all his creations, God created something unique, creatures known as mankind, who would serve as his lapdogs. In death they are raised to join the armies of Heaven and Hell, as randomly selected puppets in a war that will reach its climax in armageddon. However, Satan gave humanity the gift of free will, which only increased their bickering and hatred towards each other. The Mother, regarding her children as disappointments, stripped both God and Satan of their kingdoms and locked them away in a forgotten corner of the universe. However, despite their endless hatred, God and Satan still remain her children so she decided to give them a second chance. She brought back her children in the mortal bodies of Jake and Katie Fitzgerald in order to give them an appreciation for humanity and change their ways. This plan failed while the twins began to wreak further chaos on Earth. Knowing that Hell could break through the gates of Heaven at any moment, Zera went out to find God to return him to his throne. Once she found him, God regained his memories and returned to his rightful kingdom of Heaven, bolstering his armies for the final push towards Armageddon. God and Satan both watched as their armies clashed with one another during Armageddon. Spawn, now a God, arrives to halt the madness. As Spawn slaughters warriors from both sides (including all the previous HellSpawns & Zera) God and Satan decide to join forces to bring down the rogue HellSpawn. As the armies of both Heaven and Hell descend upon the GodSpawn, Spawn uses all of his power to wipe the Earth clean of all life. The warriors of Heaven and Hell are obliterated, but, to the great sadness of Spawn, so are all the remaining humans. As God and Satan look upon the great wasteland that has become Earth, the Man of Miracles appears. He/She denounces his/her children. Spawn requests that God and Satan be returned to their true forms, despite M.O.M.'s warning. By M.O.M.'s power, God and Satan return to their true forms with their powers restored. God and Satan prepare to fight Spawn, but are refused the fight they desire. As Spawn turns away from them, they use their powers to obliterate him. M.O.M. explains that they were her most disappointing creations. By killing Spawn, they had destroyed the last remnant of humanity in existence. Man of Miracles leaves God and Satan on the barren wasteland that had once been Earth and tells them that because of their insatiable appetites for destruction, they destroyed the one thing they had been fighting over for all eternity. All alone, God and Satan begin to realize what a horrible thing they had done, and for a few brief seconds they feel remorse. Satan tries to talk to his brother, but madness descends once more and God blames Satan for the destruction. Once again the two all powerful immortals clash and try to destroy each other. God and Satan are left on the demolished Earth to fight each other for all eternity. Recently in the ENDGAME story arc, God is mentioned to be commanding Heaven again. How or if he has escaped the first Earth is still unknown, the same can be said for if he knows there is a new Earth where the humans have been reborn.In Spawn Ressurection God is now more sane and benvelot due to losing the rights on Man of Miracles retcons God and Satan as well as Katie and Jake being separate entities. Appearance God made his first appearance in Spawn #158 where he is represented as a large Humanoid twin to Satan. Category:Fictional deities Category:Spawn characters Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Image Comics superheroes Category:Fictional twins Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Characters created by Todd McFarlane Category:Judeo-Christian mythology in comics